I love huh hate you
by Malicia Snape
Summary: Une soirée, une grosse bêtise, et les voilà embarqués dans une relation purement sexuelle. Ce n’est pas lui qui va s’en plaindre, mais elle… Bien sûr que non, Lily n’est pas amoureuse de James, voyons ! Heu… n’est-ce pas ?


**Titre :** I lov… hate you

**Auteur :** Malicia Snape (si si, moi, je vous jure lol)

**Rating :** PG-13 ou R, je dirais plutôt PG-13, mais c'est préférable de mettre R (pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu ça dans ma première fic, vous connaissez la magie du copier-coller ? lol)

**Disclaimer :** Si j'avais inventé tout ça, je serais milliardaire, et je me ferais dorer sur une plage à Malibu au lieu de rester chez moi avec mon test de grossesse qui m'attend (croisons les doigts pour une réponse négative). Conclusion à tout ça : TOUT appartient à JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Une soirée, une grosse bêtise, et les voilà embarqués dans une relation purement sexuelle. Ce n'est pas lui qui va s'en plaindre, mais elle… Bien sûr que non, Lily n'est pas amoureuse de James, voyons ! Heu… n'est-ce pas ?

Mon second écrit… oui, je vais pas non plus tenir des comptes. Mais finalement, je ne vais pas faire un autre slash pour l'instant. Je suis à cours d'inspiration slasheuse lol. Donc, un petit love/hate qui ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de chapitres au compteur…

**Chapitre 1 : Dérapage**

'_Une autre petit, ça fait pas de mal_,' pensa Lily en vidant son troisième verre de Whisky.

Nous étions le 31 octobre 1977. Et elle venait de se faire plaquer par Mickael Kyle, cette espèce de Serdaigle qui lui servait jusque là de petit copain. Elle profitait d'une fête improvisée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour se… et bien, se bourrer la gueule et oublier ce fils de pute qui l'avait plaquée parce qu'elle refusait de coucher avec lui.

Enfin, elle doutait que la fête fut si improvisée que ça. Les Maraudeurs, à la simple vue de toutes les boissons et toute la nourriture, avaient bien dû prévoir ça depuis un petit moment.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au milieu de tous ces Septièmes Années complètement alcoolisés, elle passerait inaperçue. Et au pire des cas, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une réputation à préserver…

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Remus Lupin, un des préfets de Gryffondor, envoyait des Sixièmes Années à leurs dortoirs. Elle regarda sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. Heureusement que le lendemain était un samedi, elle n'osait pas imaginer la tête qu'elle aurait à son réveil… ni la gueule de bois qu'elle allait se taper. Aller en cours aurait été du suicide pur et simple.

Elle regarda qui il restait. En réalité, elle remarqua que Lupin n'avait pas viré tout le monde, il restait juste les élèves majeurs. Et peut-être aussi ceux qui avaient seize ans… mais elle se sentait incapable de réfléchir à qui avait quel âge, et retourna donc à la simple contemplation des élèves.

Sirius Black dansait étroitement avec Anna Kiavochavich, une petite blonde aux yeux verts qui partageait son dortoir. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte que c'était un rock, qui passait, et non un slow ?

'_Pfff, l'amour, c'est pathétique_,' songea-t-elle avec dégoût.

La petite Anna ne devait pas se voiler la face, Sirius Black ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre mec. Qu'il obtienne ou non ce qu'il cherchait, elle allait finir seule à déprimer.

Peter Pettigrow était en train de peloter effrontément Sandra Filiatis. Il était pas censé sortir avec Bertha Jorkins cet enfoiré ?

Décidemment, les mecs étaient vraiment tous des connards, sans exception !

Remus Lupin discutait avec Alexandra Spanuter. Lui, au moins, ne trompait personne. Lily le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne profitait pas des filles. Au contraire, il les fuyait.

Elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou, et qu'il ne voulait pas imposer sa condition à une fille. Elle l'aimait bien, cet imbécile. Quand il lui avait avoué qu'il avait honte d'être ce qu'il était, elle lui avait passé un savon de tous les diables. Sa condition ne dérangeait absolument _personne_, à part lui-même, et il était trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte.

Encore plus stupide, quand on savait qu'il était amoureux de Alexandra, que Alex était amoureuse de lui, et que tous deux étaient trop cons pour se bouger le cul.

Peut-être que les mecs biens existaient, en fin de compte, mais vu que le seul mec bien qu'elle connaissait était Lupin et qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui, elle ferait mieux de se faire lesbienne.

Ouais, devenir lesbienne ne devait pas être terrible. Plus de mec, avec ses mensonges typiquement masculins, son envie de sexe, son arrogance, sa confiance en lui… plus de tendres baisés, plus de grandes mains chaudes sur son corps, plus de flirt poussé, plus de… oui, en fin de compte, devenir gay n'était pas l'idée du siècle…

Elle soupira… et engloutit un autre verre.

« Tu devrais pas tant boire, Evans » dit une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

James Potter…

Il avait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un mec.

Il n'y avait plus dragueur, menteur et arrogant que James Potter. Son ego démesuré lui donnait plus de confiance en lui et de narcissisme qu'il était humainement possible de trouver chez une personne normale.

« Je t'emmerde, Potter » cracha-t-elle.

A son plus grand désarroi, il s'assit à côté d'elle, avec un grand sourire charmeur qui aurait fait s'évanouir une de ses glousseuses superficielles lui collant aux basques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Evans, c'est pas ta bonne semaine du mois ? »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Elle replongea son nez dans son verre, rouge de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait bien faire là ? Elle avait pas droit à de la tranquillité, non ? C'était trop demander ?

« Parle-moi, tu verras, ça soulage » dit-il plus naturellement.

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de parler ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je te vois, là, seule, à regarder les autres s'amuser. On dirait presque que tu vas pleurer. »

« Et même si je voulais parler, qui a dit que j'avais envie de le faire avec toi, Potter ? »

« C'est plus facile, parfois, de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que tes amies, qui, soit dit en passant, ne se préoccupent pas trop de toi, en ce moment. »

Effectivement, ses chères 'copines', au courant de son tout nouveau célibat, ne cherchaient pas à savoir si elle allait bien, trop occupées à flirter avec les mecs potables de la soirée. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tout dire à Potter.

« Je suis pas d'humeur à parler, et encore moins avec toi ! »

« Pourquoi pas moi ? » demanda James.

« Parce que c'est toi » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Et alors ? Franchement, Evans, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des enfantillages… »

Il était vrai que leur relation était plus paisible, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus à lui hurler de laisser les plus faibles que lui en paix. Et depuis qu'il ne lui courait plus après avec des yeux de chien battu quémandant une caresse, ou une simple attention.

Ses dix-sept ans avaient dû l'assagir… elle essaya de ne pas ricaner à cette idée, et avala un autre verre.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la salle, et elle se sentait de plus en plus brumeuse, mais refusa de se laisser aller à la paix avec Potter à côté d'elle.

« Laisse-moi »

Elle allait se resservir, quand Potter lui ôta son verre des mains.

« Hé ! »

« Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir » dit fermement le jeune garçon. « Tu vas finir par ne plus savoir où tu es. »

« Et si je te dis que c'est ce dont j'ai envie, tu me foutras la paix ? »

Il sourit doucement, toute trace d'égocentrisme l'avait désormais quitté. Il était mignon, comme ça…

« Hors de question, je veux pas avoir à ramasser une Lily complètement pompette à la fin de la soirée. »

« Qui a dit que tu aurais à faire ça ? J'attends rien de toi, ni de personne ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, les mecs de préférence ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit-il.

« Vous êtes tous des enfoirés » grogna Lily.

Et le pire, c'était que ce salaud de Potter arrivait à la faire parler !

« Et pourquoi ça ? » redemanda-t-il.

« Tout ce qu'il vous intéresse, c'est de vous envoyer en l'air. Vous vous fichez de ce que les filles peuvent ressentir, tant que vous prenez votre pied ! »

Elle remarqua à peine qu'il semblait perdre toute sa contenance.

« Tu… tu as couché avec Kyle ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire noir.

« Oh, pitié, merci, non ! Et heureusement, sinon en plus de ma virginité j'aurais perdu ma fierté ! »

Elle se tut et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'elle racontait, mais elle ne venait tout de même pas de parler de _ça_ devant Potter ?

Un regard vers le jeune homme qui retenait un petit sourire lui confirma que si.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de te raconter, Potter ? »

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de boire, petite Lily » sourit James. « Mais bon, pour continuer dans ta lancée, que s'est-il passé avec Kyle ? »

Elle hésita. Elle n'allait quand même pas déballer toute sa vie privée à Potter ?

« Au point où tu en es, tu peux le dire » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle pourrait toujours jouer les amnésiques le lendemain, et mettre ses bavardages sur le dos de l'alcool (ça au moins, c'était vrai).

« Ce salaud voulait coucher avec moi. Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant » '_ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire_' ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. « Et quand je l'ai repoussé en disant que j'étais pas prête à faire ça avec lui, il a dit que c'était soit ça, soit il me quittait parce qu'il en avait marre de jouer les saints. Alors, c'est fini. »

James sourit.

« Tu as bien fait, il ne te méritait pas ! »

« Tu vaux pas mieux qui lui, Potter » grinça Lily.

« Non, mais moi je m'en cache pas, je fais pas de fausse promesse, et toute fille se lançant dans une aventure avec moi sait où ça mènera. C'est à ses risques et périls, je le cache pas du tout. »

« Très honorable, Potter ! » ironisa la jeune fille.

« Mais jusque là, aucune ne s'en est plain… » sourit James.

« Pourquoi tous les mecs sont des salauds ? » soupira-t-elle.

« Nous ne le sommes pas tous, ma belle » reprit-il plus doucement, presque tendrement. « Personnellement, j'attends juste que ce soit celle qui me plait qui me tombe dans les bras » ajouta-t-il sur un ton de confidence, en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

Elle roula des yeux. Elle savait pertinemment de _qui_ il voulait parler. En fin de compte, il n'avait peut-être pas décidé de lui foutre la paix de ce côté-là…

« T'es un con, Potter. »

Il éclata de rire, avant de poser sa main sur son bras.

Bizarrement, elle se sentit alors électrisée. Sa main était vraiment très douce… Elle retira vivement son bras, avant de croiser le regard amusé de Potter.

« Quoi ? »

Il sourit.

« Tu as eu la chair de poule… »

« Et alors ? Il fait froid… »

Bien sûr, il faisait froid, alors qu'elle avait un peu trop de verres dans le nez, que James devenait de ce fait de plus en plus sexy à ses yeux, et qu'en réalité l'alcool lui donner chaud, mais alors chaud…

Minute, elle avait pensé James ? Potter, pas James !

Une seconde, sexy ? Depuis quand J… Potter était-il sexy ?

'_Oula, j'ai vraiment trop bu, moi…_'

Elle se leva, essayant de ne pas chanceler.

« Tu vas où, Evans ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

« Me promener. »

Elle sortit et commença à marcher dans le couloir. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire autant, elle se sentait à quelques kilomètres de son état mental normal.

Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher, elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Se retournant, elle vit que James Potter se précipitait vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Tu vas avoir froid dans ces couloirs, je t'apporte une cape. »

Sur ses paroles, il lui jette effectivement une cape sur les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces couloirs, à marcher, seule ? »

« J'essaie de désaouler un peu… » maugréa-t-elle.

« Sage décision, un café te ferait le plus grand bien, suis-moi. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle lui emboîta le pas. En temps normal, elle l'aurait fuit, mais là elle se sentait, même si elle n'aurait osé se l'avouer, extrêmement bien avec lui.

Il l'entraîna dans une petite salle bien cachée derrière un vieux portrait. De forme circulaire, un simple canapé se tenait devant une cheminée où un grand feu brûlait. Dans un coin, on voyait une sorte de réserve, ou de cuisinière, avec des paquets de chips. Elle devina qu'il gardait des réserves de nourriture et de boissons.

« On est où, ici ? »

« Dans l'antre secrète des Maraudeurs, ma chère » sourit James… heu… Potter en lui tendant un café fumant.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et commença à boire sa tasse tout en regardant le feu de la cheminée. Elle sentait la présence de James à ses côtés, et faisait un maximum pour ne pas le regarder.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ne put plus faire semblant d'être occupée par son café, et posa sa tasse au sol.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres du jeune homme se poser dans son coup, et l'embrasser doucement. Un agréable frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Elle se retourna un peu vers James, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était tellement mignon, quand plus aucune arrogance ne voilait son regard. Souriant doucement, il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

Et elle ne put plus résister.

Elle se tourna encore pour mieux lui faire face, et referma ses mains autour de sa nuque, avant de laisser ses doigts jouer avec ses cheveux.

'_Bon sang, ma fille, c'est James Potter que tu embrasses !_'

Et alors ? C'était tellement agréable !

La langue du garçon lui caressa les lèvres, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. Elle le sera plus vers elle tandis qu'il gémissait.

Il promenait ses mains dans son dos, sur son ventre, avant de s'aventurer sous son tee-shirt pour mieux sentir sa peau.

Elle frissonna. C'était tellement agréable ! Rien de ce que Mickael avait pu lui faire n'arrivait à la cheville de ce que James faisait.

La danse de leur langue se faisait de plus en plus passionnée, et il commença doucement à l'allonger sur le canapé, ce qu'elle laissa faire sans protester une seconde. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir.

Doucement, il lui enleva son tee-shirt, et elle leva les bras pour l'aider à l'ôter, avant d'elle-même s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise, puis de lui caresser le torse.

Dans des gestes à la fois lents et passionnés, ils finirent par se retrouver en sous-vêtements, s'embrassant, se touchant, James sur elle. Il sembla alors pris d'un doute.

« Combien de verres as-tu bu ? » souffla-t-il.

Elle hésita.

« Suffisamment pour avoir envie de faire une bêtise, mais pas assez pour que tu ais honte d'en profiter. »

Il sembla réfléchir, mais elle l'attira pour l'embrasser et toutes les réserves du jeune homme s'envolèrent.

Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge, lui caressa les seins, avant des les lui embrasser, puis de descendre petit à petit pour lui enlever sa culotte.

Là encore il continuait à l'embrasser, sur son ventre, puis sur les cuisses, sur sa… partie intime.

Elle gémit, et il remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément, pendant qu'elle essayait de lui ôter son caleçon.

Enfin, ils furent complètement nus, continuant à s'embrasser, à se toucher. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, qu'elle écarta instinctivement.

Il entra alors doucement en elle. Elle poussa un léger gémissement de douleur quand il franchit son hymen.

Il s'arrêta alors.

« Non, continue » souffla-t-elle.

« Je te fais mal… »

« C'est rien, s'il te plait, continue… »

Alors il commença ses va-et-vient. Elle était partagée entre la douleur et son envie de lui. Il était étrange de le sentir en elle, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle aimait ça.

Peu à peu, elle ne sentit plus que du plaisir. Elle le serra plus contre elle. Encouragé, il accéléra son mouvement.

C'était de plus en plus passionné, elle retenait avec peine ses gémissements de plaisir.

Puis elle finit par atteindre l'orgasme. Là, elle ne put plus se retenir. Elle gémit, et le serra encore plus.

Il se déversa enfin en elle, essoufflé par tant de passion donnée.

Il resta un instant couché sur elle, pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux.

Un moment plus tard, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Le canapé n'étant pas très grand, elle resta tout de même dans ses bras. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle se sentait bien, si bien…

Elle finit par s'endormir là, dans les bras de James Potter.

#0#

Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.

Elle n'avait quand même pas… ?

Pourtant, il y avait bien des bras qui lui tenaient étroitement la taille. Un cœur battait à ses oreilles. Elle sentait un souffle paisible sur la tête.

Elle sentit une boule dans son ventre.

Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle était donc complètement folle, pour faire avec James Potter,_ James Potter_, ce pour quoi c'était fini avec Mickael ?

'_Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_' songea-t-elle.

A suivre.

Donc, et bien, que va faire notre pauvre petite Lily maintenant ? S'enfuir ? Crier sur James ?  
Et bien, si ça vous intéresse de connaître la suite, faites-le moi savoir par une review  
Bises  
Malicia Snape


End file.
